


The Ascending Storm

by rcmbelle



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Padmé finds out that Palp is the bad guy, angst nerves all the fun stuff, set during ROTS but also includes TCW stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: Padmé knew this was wrong, and she shouldn’t be snooping- at the Chancellor’s desk of all places. But if what her husband told her was true, that Palpatine really did want him to spy on the Jedi, she had to find the reason why.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Sabé, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 43
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

Padmé could read the stress on her husband’s face like a book. He was often very hard to read, but on those rare occasions where he let his guard down and let her in, she could see it clearly.  
“Ani.. what’s bothering you?” She asked, her hand resting on his arm gently, softly, not applying pressure in case just the mere gesture might send him over.  
“Nothing you need to worry about.” Anakin responses in a tense voice, his teeth clenched, and he put a smile on his face- a forced one.

  
“Ani..” she whispered softly with a slight frown. “I’m your wife. But I’m also a friend. An ear. Someone you can talk to.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. The skin was smooth under her lips, and she could feel the built-up tension.  
“The Jedi want me to spy on Palpatine. Palpatine wants me to spy on the Jedi.” Anakin let out a breath as he leaned back into her couch. Padmé frowned. “What?”  
“Don’t make me repeat it.” Anakin lifted his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore finger.

  
“Why are they doing this?” Padmé questioned with a slight tilt of her head out of confusion.  
“They don’t trust each other. And they chose me.” Anakin shook his head.  
“I don’t understand.” Padmé leaned forward, laying her hand on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly.  
“I could talk with Palpatine-”  
“No. No- you can’t.” He sat up, his hand leaving his face and going to her abdomen. “I don’t want you to get involved.”  
“Ani, is this is about those dreams...” Padmé frowned. He shook his head, his thumb running over the fabric of her dress. His eyes were trailed downwards, watching his hand as his thumb traveled in a circular motion. Padmé’s mouth parted slightly as a movement from inside of her reacted to her husband’s touch. A smile- a real one this time, broke through the darkness of his turmoil. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. Nothing will ever happen to you.” He bent his head down and pressed his lips, feather soft, on her own.  
“I’m not in any danger, Anakin.” Padmé’s hand raises to rest against his cheek, looking into his blue eyes. He leaned into her touch for a second, before he took her hand into his. “Still. You could be. You always were.”  
“That was then. This is now. People have more important things to worry about than a galactic senator.” She laughed slightly.  
“You’ll always be important to me.” Anakin squeezes her hand gently.  
“Speaking of, I’m going to be late for the meeting.” Padmé stood up, and Anakin did too.  
“Please take it easy, Padmé.” He looked at her.  
“I’ll do my best, Ani.” She leaned in to kiss him, running her fingers through his hair.  
He leaned down and kisses her back, his arms sliding around her waist, pulling her close.  
“I love you.” She let the words leave her lips as they pulled away, and Padmé didn’t want the moment to ever end.

  
“I love you more,” He whispered, his eyes closed. Padmé let out a breath as she stepped away and could already begin to feel the emptiness without him directly next to her. She let her hands drop to her sides and she forced herself to regain her composure. The kick to her ribs she took as protest, and Padmé found she had to laugh. It appeared she wasn’t the only one who disliked being away from Anakin. Padmé sighed as she laid a hand over her abdomen. “Don’t worry little one.” She whispered softly. “We won’t be apart for long.” The words left her lips as she watched Anakin walk over to his speeder. Padmé lifted her hand to wave goodbye, and he did the same, as Artoo beeped a farewell.

-

  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Threepio asked.  
“Yes,” Padmé responded as she got her thoughts together. The meeting had taken forever, and she was tired, doing her best to keep herself awake and alert. But it has been a struggle, to say the least.  
“Threepio, you can return home. I’m only going to stay a little while longer.” Padmé said to the droid.  
“Are you sure? I could stay-”  
“I’m sure.” She smiled lightly at the droid who was looking back at her.  
“Very well.” He turned around, his voice had sounded solemn. Padmé frowned. She didn’t like making Threepio upset. He was a droid, but he was built by Anakin- who was then a child, with so much emotion.  
“You can wait for me at the ship, if you’d like.” She said at last. Threepio lifted his head and gave her a slight nodded. “I will do as such.”

  
Padmé only had a few more paperwork related items she needed to fill out, but she knew her energy was fleeting. The very generous kicks to her bladder were protesting her. Padmé shook her head, gently running her hand across her stomach. “A few minutes more, I promise.” She whispered lovingly to her child, and her voice seemed to calm them, as the kicks slowed down. Padmé let out a breath of relief. The amount of kicking this child has done in the past few days was intense.  
With that thought, Padmé laid down her paperwork. She thought of Anakin, the stress in his voice and on his face as they talked. Perhaps she could talk to Palpatine for a second, to get his side of things. Surely an old friend and a colleague could talk about the Jedi they both saw as friends.

  
She watched as Threepio made his exit, before standing. The paperwork can be dealt with tomorrow, she thought to herself as she made her way out of her little office room, and down the hallway to where Chancellor Palpatine’s office was.  
“Chancellor?” Padmé called as she stood in the doorway. His room seemed empty. A frown crossed her face. Had she just missed him? No, she was sure he was still in the building. Padmé decided to wait and see, hoping that he just hadn’t made his way back here yet.

  
Padmé entered the room slowly, feeling a wave of nervousness crash over her. Why was she nervous? She had been in this room multiple times before. But this time it felt different. Padmé walked over to Palpatine’s giant desk, her eyes just merely glancing over what lay on the table. Nothing of any real interest- a few pens, some closed holocrons. Everything was neat and had its own place. Padmé had a new sense overwhelm her, uneasiness. She received a few painful kicks to her stomach; the child could feel everything she was feeling. “Shhh, it’s okay.” She whispered, hoping her words would calm the child down. It did, but only for a few moments.  
She stood straight up and continued around the desk. Padmé knew this was wrong, and she shouldn’t be snooping- at the Chancellor’s desk of all places. But if what her husband told her was true, that Palpatine really did want him to spy on the Jedi, she had to find the reason why.

  
Padmé heard footsteps approaching, so she straightened and backed away from the desk. She placed her arms behind her, interlocking her fingers behind her back. The doors wooshed open.  
“Senator Amidala,” The Chancellor greeted, was that shock on his face? She shook her head mentally.

  
“Greetings Chancellor. I am sorry about this unplanned meeting. I happened to be walking by your office and stepped inside.” Padmé said in return, hoping that everything she said made sense and came through as truthful.  
“Of course.” Palpatine nodded. “And what is the meaning of this surprise visit?”  
Padmé let out a breath. “There seems to be unease floating through the republic. With Count Dooku dead, it seems people and senators are unsure what is going on, and why it seems like such a standstill.” She swallowed. “Things should return to normal by now. The Jedi no longer should need to fight in this war.”

  
“With all due respect, Senator Amidala,” Palpatine said, Padmé could hear a small bit of anger raising in his voice, “these matters should not concern you. I have everything under control.”  
“But Chancellor- this is a democracy. The people should have a say in what is going on.” Padmé leaned forward, her hand out stretched as she pointed towards the senate floor.

  
“I understand your point Senator, of course. I am sure things will be back to normal before long.” Palpatine drew his hands together in front of his face as he sat down in his chair. “For now, please leave these issues to me.”

  
Padmé looked down at her feet. It didn’t matter what she said, there was no getting through to Palpatine. “Surely our past must mean something to you, Chancellor. You’ve been my longest ally. Please, we must do something.” She swallowed.

  
“Do not put your head where it doesn’t belong.” Palpatine’s voice grew cold. Padmé ran her hands up and down her arms out of nervousness. Had she said something wrong?

  
“I am only just worried for the Jedi-” she began, “The republic cannot fall,” Padmé continued, and as she said the word ‘fall’ she fell back onto the floor. Palpatine’s hand was outstretched in front of him, having sent her backwards. Padmé barely had time to catch her breath before she felt the air leaving her lungs. Her hands reached for her throat, trying to free her airway but found she couldn’t- there was nothing physical blocking her. She saw Palpatine squeezing his hand together and couldn’t get the words out. Her eyes darted frantically around the room- what was close enough for her to throw? There were books to her left, a chair to her right. The chair was big enough, but was she able to pick it up and throw it at him? Long enough for her to escape to her ship? Would the books be enough instead? Her thoughts were beginning to mix together, and she realized she was running out of time. She decided to go with the books. Surely there would be enough of them to cause a distraction. With one fluid motion she leaned as far as she could, picked up the entire stack, and threw them across the room at Palpatine.

  
She inhaled a breath as she dropped to the ground, and stood as fast as her body would allow. Padmé turned and fled from the room, running as fast as she could muster. She choked on air as she ran, tears springing to her eyes. Everything she had thought to be true, was a lie. Her child kicked, rapidly. Padmé groaned in pain, shaking her head. She had to get to her ship.

  
“Threepio, come in, Threepio.” Padmé coughed as she talked, her voice weak.  
“Miss Padmé, where are you?” Threepio’s metallic voice beeped back at her.  
“Contact Anakin and the Jedi council. And hurry!” She could feel her body weakening.  
“Yes Miss Padmé.”

  
Padmé forced her body to make it to her ship. She was running on pure adrenaline at this point. Her body wanted to crumple to the ground and curl into a tiny ball. But not yet- not while Palpatine could still get to her. She needed to make it to the safety of her ship. By then, hopefully Threepio would have made contact with the Jedi and more importantly, Anakin.

  
Padmé could still feel the effects of Palpatine choking her. Her throat felt tight and it was hard to breathe. She forced air into her lungs as she kept walking along the endless hallway.  
Finally, the exit was dead ahead of her. She forced her body forward, step by step. Palpatine was sure to find her soon. She just needed only a few more steps-

  
Fresh air hit her face and she sucked in a big of breath as her lungs would allow. Her ship- there it was, the door open, and she ran to it, out of breath, clutching her throat as she stepped inside, shutting the door.  
“Threepio did you get a hold of-”  
“Padmé!” Anakin’s voice was thick with worry. “Anakin!” Padmé coughed, holding a hand to her throat.  
“Tell the Jedi that Palpatine is-” she choked out, coughs escaping her. She couldn’t stop them.  
“Padmé, where are you?”

  
“Anakin-” his name left her lips. The adrenaline was running out. Her body was weakening. The kicks from the child that had been so strong moments before were weak as well.

  
Padmé could see stars in her vision and she knew this wasn’t good. She sat down, and then laid down. Surely Threeepio could tell Anakin where she was.

  
“Don’t go to the temple.” She whispered out. Padmé wasn’t sure why, but her gut instinct told her it was the wrong thing to do. She wasn’t like this. She should be stronger. She was stronger than this. But her body wasn’t as strong as it once was. She struggled to keep her eyes open. Padmé wasn’t sure what exactly Palpatine had did to her but she was certain it wasn’t good.  
Her eyes closed, her hand pressed on her stomach, trying to feel her child. She blacked out, unsure with what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Oxygen entered Padme’s lungs as she opened her eyes. White walls surrounded her, and she could feel the awkwardness of the oxygen tube down her nose. She lifted her hand to her nose, trying to take the long tube out, as a hand reached out to stop her. Panic rose inside her body, the machine marking her heart rate shot up.

  
“Relax Padme, you’re safe.” The voice was familiar, but not the voice she wanted to hear.  
“Obi-Wan?” She asked, her voice was hoarse, she assumed from the oxygen that was being given to her.

  
“You’re on a ship in space. Don’t worry.” His voice was calm, a hand pressed on her shoulder.  
“What happened? Where’s Anakin?” Her voice was thick with worry as she sat up.  
“He’s on his way here. There’s a lot we need to discuss with you.”

  
Padmé swallowed and coughed- the feeling was odd and hurt.  
“Your windpipe was severely injured, and it is necessary that you have surgery to repair it.” Obi-Wan said.  
Padmé frowned, as she swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed. She sat up, her hand instinctively going to her stomach.  
“In the meantime, I’ll only ask you a handful of questions to not harm you anymore than you already are.”  
Padmé simply nodded, raising her hand to her throat as she slowly massages the skin, working up her voice.

  
“Who did this to you?” Obi-Wan began.  
“Palpatine.” Padmé whispered the name out.  
“What did you tell him to provoke him?”

  
“I asked about the Jedi, the republic. How we are a democracy and should return to one.” The linger sentence took longer to get out, her voice was struggling. Her eyes met his, as he took a seat next to her.  
“Did he use the force?”  
Padmé decided that a nod would suffice with this question, so that’s what she did. Obi-Wan has a look of fear cross his face for a split second. It was gone quicker than it appeared.  
“I believe that he is related to the Sith or is the Sith you’re looking for.” She added with a whisper. As much as she wanted to rest her voice, she needed to know one more thing.

  
“My child will not be harmed during this surgery, correct?” She asked quietly.  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, it will not be.”  
He stood up again, his cloak resting against his form.

  
“Anakin is the father, isn’t he?” He stood with his back to her in the doorway to the medical wing. Padmé’s eyes opened wide in shock, and she couldn’t think of anything to say. She figured her silence was an answer, and he left the room.

-

  
Padmé couldn’t walk around much- so she just stayed in the room on the bed. It was uncomfortable, and Obi-Wan hadn’t told her anything about Palpatine or what was going on down on Coruscant. She’s still had no idea where Anakin was, and the longer he wasn’t there made her even more anxious and worried. The doors opened and Padmé lifted her head, sucking in air that caused her to cough.

  
“Padmé.” Anakin’s voice was filled with anger as he stepped to her side, his hand taking her own. His eyes worked over her, making sure that no single hair was harmed- and narrowed when he saw her holding her throat.

  
“I told you to stay away from Palpatine.” He whispered, his hand resting against her cheek. She immediately leaned into his touch and her eyes closed. “I’m sorry.” She whispered out. “I just hated seeing you in pain.”

  
“Seeing you in pain makes me feel the same.” He said, the frown not leaving his face. “He could’ve killed you, Padmé. He almost did. And not just you.” His other hand went to her abdomen.

  
“I got away. Please, I don’t wish to fight.” She opened her eyes to look up at him.  
“I’m not fighting. I was just extremely worried.” His hand caressed her cheek lightly.  
“I know. And I’m sorry. I never once thought that Palpatine would do something like this.” She swallowed and coughed.

  
“Save your voice.” Anakin said quietly. “I’ll tell you everything that I know.”  
And so he did. He told her about Palpatine, who now was hunting her down. “You know the truth. He doesn’t like that.” Anakin added. “He also was looking for me. He sent me a hologram. He was calling you a traitor to the republic and to him. He wanted you dead.”

  
Padme’s eyes widened in shock, as he went on; “Of course I said I couldn’t kill you. I love you. You’re all that matters.” He smiles lightly. “And not to mention I wouldn’t just be killing you. So I refused to believe him. He became angry, the holocall ended.” He sighed.  
Padmé tried to listen to the best of her ability, but her throat was killing her. She could still breathe yes- but it was a struggle and hurt.

  
“Currently we’re in space. Not too far from any planets.” Anakin continues. “The only ones who are aboard the ship are you, me, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail. He arrived moments before I came in here.”  
“Do they all know-”  
“Yes.” Anakin answered quickly before she could finish her sentence.

  
“Our marriage is no longer a secret.” Anakin leaned his head down to rest against her arm. She reached her other hand over and gently ran her fingers through his hair, letting out a small breath. “I need surgery.” She said quietly, barely a whisper. “But it won’t harm our child.”  
Anakin nodded, his head still against her arm. “This is all my fault. I’m sorry.” Padmé frowned, shaking her head. “It’s not-” she wanted to tell him it wasn’t, that she was responsible for her own choices and actions, but she found it was getting harder to speak. So, she spoke with her eyes, pleading with him to believe her.

  
Anakin sighed as he sat up. “The medical droid will want to do the surgery sooner rather than later. We should be safe up here in the ship.” He held onto her hand.  
“I won’t leave your side. I promise. Once the surgery is over, we can go over what we need to do next.” Padmé nodded simply, as she squeezed his hand back. “I’ll go see if he’s ready.” He added, looking towards the door.

  
“Threepio and artoo? Are they here?” Padmé asked. Anakin nodded. “Don’t worry. They’re safe.” He lifted his hand to caress her cheek, letting his fingers linger against her skin.  
“I’ll be right back.” Anakin said calmly, as he backed away from her, and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hours before**

Anakin had hated having to tell Padmé about what was going on. The last thing he wanted her to do was worry about him, she had enough to deal with already. The pregnancy was still weighing on his mind, as much as he tried to hide that fact. Their secret wouldn’t remain a secret for that much longer: Master Yoda and the rest of the Jedi will surely sense the child being born. Especially his child. He hated the notion of being ‘the chosen one’ why couldn’t he just be Anakin? Or General Skywalker?

  
Ahsoka had never treated him any different, only as an equal. He missed having her around. Anakin felt like a failure, having his Padawan leave the order and walk away from being a Jedi. It made his blood boil for the way his fellow Jedi had treated her, and only after he found that it was Barris who had been to blame, then they forgave her. But by then it was too late, his former Padawan had made up her mind.

  
Learning about Padmé being pregnant was truly a blessing. As a Jedi you were meant to not have relationships, or wives or children, and he never expected to become a father. But once Padmé had told him the news, it became a scary thought. How could he be a father? He knew Padmé would be the best mother in the galaxy, because she was just simply perfection.  
Anakin had a lot on his mind, trusting the Jedi, the Chancellor, making sure his wife was safe at all times, wondering about the future, it was more than he could handle.  
A quiet collection of beeps came from his little astromech, and Anakin sighed. “I’m okay, buddy.” He replied. Sometimes that droid was a good way to get his stress out. “Just got a lot on my mind.”

  
Anakin flew his speeder to the Jedi temple, as he found his ETA-2 waiting for him, which he quickly hopped into, and once Artoo was in it as well, he took off towards his next mission.  
He glanced down at the Jedi temple, and let out a breath as the building got smaller and smaller. Of course, Anakin wanted to tell the Jedi about the Chancellor’s plan. But he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair. The Chancellor raised him as much as Obi-Wan did- maybe a little less, but Anakin always appreciated his words and his lessons. Anakin could tell something was wrong in the force. He focused on steering his ship, about to take off into hyperspace.

  
He heard a ping go off, and he glanced down as a droid’s voice came through.  
“Master Anakin this is C Threepio.” The droid’s voice came through.  
“Threepio. What’s wrong?” Anakin replies, holding his wrist up. “Miss Padmé has asked me to call you. I am not quite sure why, but her voice was troubling.”  
Anakin froze. “Where is she?”  
“She requested that I come to her ship before leaving for the day, I am not sure where she went after I left.” Threepio responded. Anakin slammed his fists down on the seat.

  
“Damn it.” His ship was already ready to be sent into hyperspace. “Well, is she close to the ship Threepio?” Anakin asked. There was silence on Threepio’s end.   
“Threepio, did you get a hold of-”  
“Padmé!” Anakin sat forward in his chair.  
“Anakin!” Her voice was weak and strained and he frowned. What was going on?  
“Tell the Jedi that Palpatine is-” her voice broke off in a round of coughs.  
“Padmé, where are you?” Anakin leaned forward in his seat. He felt powerless, helpless. He couldn’t lose her. At least she wasn’t alone, Threepio was with her.  
“Anakin-“ her voice was barely a whisper. Anakin could feel his heart beating rapidly.  
“Don’t go to the temple.” She said at last, and then he was met with silence.  
“Threepio, are you there?” Anakin said at last, having to find his own voice.  
“Yes master Anakin.” Threepio replied. “Miss Padmé has appeared to have blacked out.”  
“Make sure no one can get onto the ship.” Anakin instructed. “I’m going to contact Obi-Wan.”

Anakin waited until he got through to Obi-Wan to lose his cool. “Obi-Wan, where are you?” He said into his commlink.  
“I’m at the temple. Why?” His old master replied.  
“You need to get to Padmé. I believe she’s at the senate building. I can patch you through to Threepio-”  
“What’s wrong with Padmé?”  
“I don’t know! Threepio commed me, and then she got on the call, but sounded weak. As if someone took away her voice. She said something about Palpatine. But I’m not on Coruscant right now, and you need to get her to safety.” Anakin tried to keep his voice level and calm as best as he could. “I believe she’s at the senate building.”

  
Anakin was quickly trying to patch through to Padmé’s ship. Once he heard Threepio’s voice, he asked his droid where they were. He confirmed his suspicions, they were at the senate.  
“Obi-Wan is on his way. Right Obi-Wan?” Anakin ran his fingers through his hair.  
“I am.” His old master replied.  
“Miss Padmé is still unconscious.” Threepio said.  
“Just make sure she’s alive.” Anakin said tensely.  
“Of course master Anakin.” Threepio said. “She is, her breathing is irregular. It appears something has constricted her airflow.”  
“What do you mean?” Anakin questioned.  
“It appears that she can breathe but it looks like Miss Padmé is in pain.”  
Anakin clenched his teeth together. “Make sure she’s comfortable. Obi-Wan should be there shortly.”

  
He leaned back in the point seat and took a breath. What was going on? Why was Padmé in trouble and in danger? Why had she mentioned Palpatine? He glanced down as another message was coming through, and he ended the call with Obi-Wan and Threepio and answered.

  
A hologram of Palpatine appeared, and he looked pissed. Anakin frowned. The Chancellor was usually one who kept his features neutral and calm. But now Palpatine looked ready to take down an entire army. “Senator Amidala is a criminal, Skywalker.” The Chancellor began. 

Anakin’s eyes narrowed, he didn’t like where this was going.  
“She’s a traitor to the Republic. She must be stopped.”  
“What do you mean?” Anakin sat forward, leaning his arms on his knees. “She’s not a traitor. What are you suggesting?” His voice was lowering, anger building in his veins. Anger was not a typical Jedi trait- but he was no ordinary Jedi.  
“She must be stopped.” Palpatine said again. “She must be killed.”  
“And you think I would do that?” Anakin felt a laugh bubble inside of him. He would never, ever, lay a hand on his wife. If someone tried, he’d cut off their arms.  
“Don’t your loyalties lie with me, my boy?” Palpatine said. “I can give you everything you want.”  
“And all I want is her.” Anakin frowned. “I will not harm her. And if you try, you will be the one who’s stopped.” Anakin could feel something snap in the force. He lifted his head and found Palpatine staring at him. It felt like it was death glare, piercing through his body.  
“That was the wrong answer.” Palpatine’s voice grew cold. The hologram dispersed.  
Anakin could feel his skin crawling with anxiety. He quickly patched back to Obi-Wan.

“Palpatine is angry, angrier than I’ve ever seen him.” Anakin shook his head. “Have you reached Padmé?”  
“I’m almost there Anakin.” Obi-Wan replied. “I can see her ship now.”  
Anakin let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. “Good.”

  
“I’m going to take her to Polis Massa. It should be safe there until we can fully get our bearings.”  
Anakin was already beginning to punch in the coordinates as Obi-Wan was finishing talking. He had stopped his ship was entering hyperspace and was rerouting it.  
“I will meet you there.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for their love and their comments. I’m so thankful.


	4. Chapter 4

Padmé awoke from the surgery. It didn’t take long- the medical droid assured her it would be quick. And to her, it had been quick. She really couldn’t remember anything. But of course, she wasn’t allowed to use her voice. Her windpipe needed time to heal. She wished that these droids could do this without taking one of her needed tools away. Her voice was important- she used it to project her messages, whatever they may be.

  
As promised, Anakin was by her side the entire time. His hand never left her own, and it was that piece of stability that kept her grounded. When she awoke, he sat up. She could tell he had been asleep, as she lifted a hand to gently brush his curls out of his face. He turned his head into her palm, placing a soft kiss upon her soft skin.

  
He told her where they really were, an asteroid called Polis Massa. Her eyebrows furrowed together. Why had both he and Obi-Wan lied? He could tell by her expression that she was confused, so he went on.

  
“Master Yoda wasn’t sure if we could trust you or not. But I told them everything. So now they know we can trust you.” He rested his hand over her abdomen and was greeted by a soft kick. Padmé felt a smile on her face, resting her own hand over his.

  
“Obi-Wan said he had questions for you. But Yoda also sent Jedi to the Chancellor.”  
Padmé felt her eyes open wide.  
“He hasn’t heard back from any of them.” Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
Padmé frowned. Had Palpatine harmed the Jedi? Worse- did he kill them? He almost killed her, but she was weaponless. She hoped the Jedi stood a chance against him.

  
“We will be safe here for a little while longer. We need confirmation about what is going on.” Anakin added. Padmé nodded and sighed. Anakin frowned. “Are you in pain?”

  
She shook her head. She went to talk but remembered she couldn’t- yet.  
She mouthed the name she was thinking about. Anakin frowned and turned his head away. “I don’t know where she is.”

  
Padmé sighed again. She was worried about Ahsoka. She was close to Anakin as well as Padmé, however it had been months since Padmé saw the former Jedi Padawan. Padmé realized that Ahsoka didn’t even know she was expecting.

  
Anakin leaned his head down, placing a kiss to Padmé’s abdomen, sending flurries of butterflies through the Senator.  
“I’m going to go see if Obi-Wan or Yoda has heard anything. I’ll be right back.”

  
He moved to caress her cheek with his hand, and her eyes closed. She was still exhausted from the surgery, and she would most likely fall asleep as soon as he left.  
He lowered the lighting in the room, as he turned to walk out. True to her suspicions, as soon as he walked out, she closed her eyes, and fell back to sleep.

  
-  
  


The next time Padmé awoke, she was alone. Frowning, she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet felt weak. She shook them, stretching her toes out, before cautiously stepping down. He hissed out a breath, the floor was cold against her bare feet. Biting her lip, she took a small tentative step forward, holding onto the side of the bed for balance. Slowly, she regained her strength in her feet, and she let go of the bed, walking over to the door.

  
She was free, as the door slid open. She turned her head in each direction, trying to figure out where her husband was. She turned down on hallway, deciding to start somewhere.  
Her feet were light on the floor, as she twisted her head, glancing into each room as she passed them.

  
Each room down this hall was empty, and she rolled her eyes. Figures her husband was this difficult to find. Padmé rested a hand on her stomach, as she returned to her room. It was empty as well, which means Anakin wasn’t in here. Padmé let out a small breath. Time to try the other hallway. He had to be down here.

  
She turned back around, and headed down the new hallway, listening, trying to hear Anakin’s voice- or any voice really. It had been way too quiet. A smile crossed her lips when she heard the familiar droid voice, and the little answering beeps from the astromech. Well, those two were here, she wasn’t alone. She swallowed, and it did hurt, she figured it would take a few days or even weeks before her throat no longer hurt. Padmé wondered if she would always have discomfort from this. Frowning, she pushed that thought to the back of her mind and kept on.  
She started to hear voices and paused, not wishing to intrude on the conversation.

  
“Turn, the Clones have.” She could make out Yoda’s voice.  
“What do you mean, turned?” She smiled, there was Anakin’s voice, she could hear his confusion.  
“They no longer are the friends we know.” She gasped quietly. The voice was almost distorted, which meant she was a hologram, but Padmé was certain that it was Ahsoka.

  
“These inhibitor chips in our heads. Palpatine used it to turn most of us.” Another voice, also distorted, Captain Rex. “A few of us turned them off. Guess we’re the lucky ones.”

  
Padmé took in the words she was hearing. Palpatine has turned the Clones on the Jedi. Now they were trying to destroy them, instead of helping them. Men the Jedi worked side by side with for years- just simply gone.

  
“Horrible news, this is.” Yoda began to say.  
“Someone must return to the Jedi temple. There are younglings there. Has anyone heard from any of the other Jedi?” A new voice again, this time it was Obi-Wan speaking up.

  
There was silence for a few moments. Padmé took that as her answer. Most of the Jedi were most likely gone.  
“I’ll go.” Her husband spoke up. “I can get anyone out that might still be in the temple.”  
“I’ll meet you there.” His former Padawan chimes in. “It’ll be like the old days.”

  
Padmé felt fear and anxiety fill her body. Anakin couldn’t go back to Coruscant. It was too dangerous. And Padmé couldn’t stop him, she couldn’t tell him her worries. Padmé heard footsteps and she began to back up, when a hand reached out and gently took her arm.

  
“Padmé, I didn’t know you were awake. How long have you been out here?” Her husband stepped closer to her. Padmé rushes into his arms, clinging to him. She wishes she could plead with him, as her fingers grip into his arm.

  
“Oh right. I forgot.” He sighed quietly. “How much did you hear?”  
Padmé pulls away to look into his eyes, her own pleading with his. She shakes her head, holding his arms.

  
“You heard everything then?” Anakin asks. He knew her so well. Padmé nods before stepping back, crossing her arms over her chest as she literally puts her foot down. She then reaches out and takes his hand.

  
“I have to go Padmé. What if that was me still in the temple? The Jedi- if there’s anyone alive, need my help. And I’ll have Ahsoka as backup.”

  
Padmé shakes her head. She points to herself, and then her stomach, and back to him.  
“Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail are all here to keep you safe Padmé.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against her own. Padmé let out a shaky breath, clinging to him.

  
“You’re all I ever need, Padmé. I will come back for you. Please, wait for me.”  
Padmé frowns even more, and pressed her lips into his, her arms around his neck. She feels his arm slide around her waist as he kisses her back.

  
“I realize that the secret is out now but do you two really need to be making out everywhere you go?”  
Padmé looked behind Anakin as Obi-Wan was walking out of the room. She blushes from embarrassment, but Anakin kept his grip around her waist firm.  
“Years of living in secret can do that to you, master.” Anakin said as he spun them around, his arm securely around her. “I was just telling Padmé that I’m leaving her in good hands.”

  
Obi-Wan raises his hand to his face, and he nodded. “We will keep you safe, Senator.”

  
Padmé sighs and shakes her head. She knew she couldn’t change Anakin’s mind once he had it made up. The only thing she could do now was pray to the Force that he would return to her and their child. Anakin turned and began leading them back to her room, a new room. One that was a bit nicer than the medical one. The bed was bigger, but that would mean she would miss him even more. Their secret was no longer a secret. They could be together whenever they wanted- and that was beautiful.

  
She brushed back his longish hair out of his face, leaning up to kiss him as they sat down on the bed.  
“I love you.” He whispered softly. “I know you’d say it back if you could.”  
Padmé nodded, as she closed her eyes. She squeezed his hand tightly.  
‘Be safe my love.’ She thought.  
  


-  
  


A day had passed since Anakin had left. It had been extremely lonely, keeping to herself, wondering about Anakin, the remaining Jedi, Ahsoka, Palpatine, her child, the future... it was all too much for her to handle. On the times she decided to leave her room, she ate what she could, which wasn’t much. The surgery- her worries, she ate for the child she was carrying, Padmé wasn’t about to lose it.

  
Given everything that has been going on, she wondered who her child will become. It didn’t matter to her what they did- trained as a Jedi like Anakin, or followed her into the senate, all she cared about was that they were healthy and safe.

  
“You don’t wish to know what it is you’re having?” Obi-Wan asked, as he sat down next to her. She was spinning around a fork on a plate, not hungry at the moment. She lifted her head to look in his direction and shook her head.

  
“I see.” He nods. “What are you hoping for?” He asked. Padmé frowned, trying think of a way she could say a little Anakin. She fully believed they were having a little boy. She shrugged, before taking ahold of the japor snippet around her neck.

  
“A boy?” He asked, and she smiled, nodding. She really wished she could use her voice. “I know you’re worried about Anakin. But I’m sure he’s fine, as well as Ahsoka.”  
  


Padmé bit her lip and looked down, frowning. She knew it too, they would both be fine and hopefully whatever Jedi remained. She also hoped it wasn’t a trap.

  
“Speak with you, can I?” Yoda said as he entered the room. “A private word, Senator Amidala.”  
Padmé nodded simply to the Jedi master and she stood, turning to leave the room.

  
Her heart pounded as she waited, hoping that what Yoda was telling Obi-Wan wasn’t that her husband was dead. A few pacing steps later and the door opened once again, and Obi-Wan stepped out. He reached a hand out for Padmé and she took it, swallowing nervously. He led her back to her room where she sat down, and he sat next to her.

  
“Everyone at the temple was dead.” He began. “The clone troops killed them all. The younglings as well.”  
Padmé couldn’t believe her ears. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth in shock. What was going on?

  
“It is no longer safe to be a Jedi.” He went on. “They are on their way back. If you go to bed, they will be both back by the time you awake.”  
Padmé nodded, offering her old friend a kind smile of gratitude. Obi-Wan laid his hand gently down on her arm as he stood.

  
“Goodnight, Padmé.”  
  


-  
  


Padmé twist and turned all night. It was hard to sleep without Anakin next to her, and not to mention the constant companion of waking up, needing to pee, trying to get in a comfortable position, her child kicking constantly, it was impossible to remain asleep for very long. After trying for about an hour, she just decided to stay awake. It was entirely too quiet for her. Padmé wished she were home on Naboo, or even in her Coruscant apartment. At least there she had the sounds of city life. Here it was just.... nothing. Even if Anakin had been here, she would at least have the sound of his breathing next to her. She hated the quiet.

  
The only sounds that were breaking the silence was the soft sounds as her feet walked along to hallways once again. Thankfully this time, she heard voices a lot sooner. She listened once again in the hallway, her plan was that she would run in as soon as she heard Anakin’s voice. A smile crossed her lips as Ahsoka spoke, this time not distorted. She was here! Padmé missed her husband’s former Padawan so much. The smile disappeared from her lips as quickly as it appeared.

  
“Anakin was taken by Palpatine. I don’t know where he is.” Ahsoka was saying. “How am I going to tell Padmé? It’s all my fault.”

  
“It’s not your fault, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan said calmly. “You did everything you could.” Padmé could feel her body shaking.  
  


“I sense something is wrong- Padmé, you’re outside the room, aren’t you?” Ahsoka’s voice called. Padmé has tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks as she slowly turned into the room, her hand over her abdomen.  
Ahsoka’s eyes widen in shock. “You’re- Padmé...” her eyes darted to the floor.  
Padmé looked at Ahsoka. She did not blame the child one bit. These things happen. But something in Padmé’s gut knew that the chancellor wanted Anakin for a reason.

  
“We- must save-” Padmé forced herself to say, the pain she felt in her throat was less than the pain she had in her heart.

  
“We will, Padmé. I promise you.” Ahsoka came to her side and gently took her arm. “But right now, being here isn’t safe anymore. Obi-Wan and I are going to escort you to Naboo. You should be safe there.”  
  


The thought of returning home without Anakin made Padmé’s heart sink. The baby’s room was already being taken care of by her sister, Padmé was supposed to go back home in a week to make the final details. Being there without Anakin, she couldn’t stand it.

  
“I’m going to save-” Padmé started to say, but Obi-Wan stopped her.  
“You’re carrying Anakin’s child, Padmé. Palpatine knows this. If you go anywhere near Coruscant, you’d not only be putting yourself in danger, but that child you carry as well. The best thing for you to do is go back to Naboo with us.”  
  


Padmé shot him a glare. “Then who will save-”  
  


“Please Padmé,” Ahsoka said quietly. “I can still feel Anakin in the force. If Palpatine wanted him dead, he would’ve done it already. Obi-Wan and I will plan on Naboo. One of us or both of us will go get Anakin when we are certain you’re safe.”  
  


Padmé took a breath. Speaking had hurt, but she was done with being a mute. She looked down, feeling a soft kick from her child. She was being foolish. Her child was one of the most important things in her life. Finally, she looked up to meet Ahsoka’s eyes. A soft ‘fine’ left her lips, barely a whisper. Ahsoka leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Padmé in a secure hug.

“I promise you we will get him back.”  
  


Padmé gently squeezed Ahsoka back, letting the girl knew she trusted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Palpatine want Anakin? Well you see you’ll find out soon:)


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness surrounded Anakin as he struggled to figure out where he was. This was the last thing he wanted. He should be with Padmé and his child. The promise he had given her twisted his heart. He needed to keep that promise.

  
The last thing he remembered was his ship crashing. He had told Ahsoka to leave, to get back to the others, to Padmé. He remembered her protesting, but he was adamant. He wondered if she had made it back or not.

  
Light broke through the darkness, and Anakin reaches to shield his eyes. A door had slowly opened, and Anakin could make out the body shape of a clone. If only Anakin had his lightsaber, he would tear the clone to pieces. He didn’t care if he had been one of his men, or one of Obi-Wan’s, or any of the other fallen Jedi’s. These clones were enemies, having killed all the younglings and all of the Jedi in the temple.

  
“Traitor.” Anakin spit out as he stood, reaching out with the force to squeeze at the clone’s neck. He sensed something dark and looming, his grip lightening as the clone fell to the ground, gasping for air.

  
“Good. Let your hate surge. Let it fill you.” A dark, deep voice said from the shadows.  
“Reveal yourself,” Anakin snarled under his breath. He backed up as something was rolled into the room: his lightsaber. Frowning, he bent to pick it up.

  
“Kill them all. After all, that’s what you did to the Tusken raiders after they killed your mother.” The voice continued. “These clones deserve no mercy.”

  
Anakin felt his grip tighten on his lightsaber. “I won’t say it again. Who. Are. You?!” Dark laughter filled the empty space. Anakin felt his blood run cold. “It’s you. I should kill you for what you did to Padmé.” Anakin lowered his voice.

  
“Yes, do it. Kill me, and your descent to the dark side will commence.” Anakin could hear the smile in Palpatine’s voice.  
“I will never fall to the dark side.” Anakin stood up straight. “Killing you will put an end to the Sith. You’ve killed Jedi. Masters. You’ve also killed younglings, not the clones. The clones work for you.” Anakin ignited his lightsaber. “You’re my enemy. If I kill you, I will be a hero.” Anakin stepped forward but was met with the light escaping as the door closed before he could get out. Anakin snarled under his breath as he jammed his lightsaber into the door, the glow reflecting off his face.

  
“Palpatine!” He yelled, cutting through the door. It was a pain in the ass to do, but he couldn’t just stay in this cell. He needed to handle whatever threat he was going to face. Once the door was down, he stepped through, looking in either direction. He smirked, running down the long hallway. Anakin knew he should escape and get back to Padmé. But he also knew that deep down, Palpatine would most likely follow him. The last thing he wanted was for Palpatine to get anywhere near his wife. He knew that Palpatine wanted Padmé dead, and if he got the chance, he would kill her, and his child.

  
“Palpatine! Come out and face me!” He yelled. His feet hit the ground hard as he ran, trying to use the force to locate Palpatine’s position. Stopping short, there was a red light far in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, he saw that it was a lightsaber- a Sith lightsaber. Anakin felt realization hit him like a ton of bricks.  
“You... you’re the Sith the Jedi have been looking for?” He let the words escape his lips. He reached for his wrist and shook his head. His communication devices were removed when he was taken to that cell. There was no one he could contact anyway, without giving away their location. The red light illuminated Palpatine’s face, the small but growing smile on him made Anakin shiver.  
“The Senator should have never ruined my plans.” Palpatine went on. “She ruined everything.”  
“She has a name.” Anakin stood up straighter. “Padmé Amidala.” Anakin took a breath. “Padmé Amidala _Skywalker_.”

  
“She should’ve died. I should’ve killed her.” Palpatine smirked darkly. Anakin wished with all his might that he could send his lightsaber straight through the Sith in front of him. But instead he took a breath and stood, his lightsaber being shut off.  
“You want to get in my head, is that it?” He walked closer to Palpatine. “You want me to turn to the dark side? For what? So I can become a Sith like you? Thats not going to happen.”  
Palpatine said something too low for Anakin to hear, and before he could think lightening shot from the Sith’s fingertips, directed at Anakin. Without thinking he lifted his lightsaber, blocking it with the blue light.

  
“Give in to your anger, Skywalker. Give in to your hate!”  
Anakin screamed as he jumped out of the line of the lightening, hiding behind a wall.

  
“I can feel your anger rising. Join me!” Palpatine announced. “Let your anger take over. I know you want to.”

  
“You don’t know what I want!” Anakin shouted. His frustration was boiling. How had he been so blind this entire time? If he was a powerful Jedi or the chosen one as Qui-Gon once said he was, he should’ve suspected this much sooner.

  
“I can sense the confusion in you, Anakin. Trust me, the only way you can leave here is if you kill me!”

  
Anakin’s grip on his lightsaber tightened. Palpatine was right, he was confused. On one hand, he kills Palpatine and the Sith dies for good. On the other, he kills Palpatine and it takes him to a place he doesn’t want to go. Looking back at his life, all he ever wanted to do was to make people happy. His mother. Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan. Padmé. Palpatine (for a time). He wanted to make them all proud. And his child- he wanted to make him or her proud as well. That wouldn’t be possible if he turned to the dark side. Turning was the last thing he wanted.

  
Before, he killed out of anger, and revenge. But he had been wrong. He shouldn’t have killed Dooku. He shouldn’t have trusted Palpatine. He should’ve been more loyal to the Jedi, though they often treated him like a child. From the beginning they never trusted him. He was too old, and so on. But slowly he had gained some trust, rising in the ranks to become a general, to become Ahsoka’s Jedi master. She turned out alright, better than alright.

  
Anakin could feel heat rising in him. If he killed Palpatine, everyone would see him as a hero for taking down the Sith. But he couldn’t take him down alone. His eyes closed, and he let go, letting out a breath. He called out to the force, calling upon his former master, hoping that his message could span over the planets and asteroids and everything in between. If he was the chosen one, he should be able to reach out through the force. He called to Obi-Wan, begging him for help on Coruscant. He hoped the message went through. It was the only option. He and Obi-Wan will take down Palpatine together. Anakin only needed to stall for time.

  
-  
There was a knock on Padmé’s door. Padmé sat up and said softly “Enter.” Her voice was weak, but slowly she was gaining the strength back.

  
“Padmé.” Ahsoka offered a tiny smile as she slid into the room. Padmé smiles back as she gently pats the bed next to her. “Ahsoka, it’s so good to see you.” Padmé said softly. Ahsoka sat next to Padmé on the bed.

  
“You’ve changed so much. Look at you, you’ve grown up.” Padmé said with a smile. It’s true- Ahsoka had gotten older. How long had it been since Padmé had seen her last? The trial?

  
“I’ve been wanting to come see you.” Ahsoka replied. “I just didn’t know how to. I didn’t want to upset Anakin.”

  
Padmé shook her head, gently laying her arm across Ahsoka’s shoulders. “It’s okay Ahsoka.”

  
Ahsoka sighed. “And now I couldn’t even keep Anakin safe.” She looked down.  
“How far along are you?” Ahsoka decided to change the subject, and Padmé was relieved. The longer she went worrying about Anakin, the worse she felt.

  
“I’m roughly seven months,” Padmé smiles warmly down at her abdomen.

  
“They must be keeping you busy.” Ahsoka said softly. “Do you know what you’re having?”  
Padmé shook her head. “I told my medical droid that I wished it to be a secret.” She smiles lightly. “When I was little, I always dreamed of one day having a family.”

  
“I guess you never dreamed it would be a Jedi’s child.” Ahsoka laughed softly. Padmé shook her head. “No, I didn’t. Though falling in love with Anakin, it was hard to understand my feelings at first. I hadn’t seen him in ten years... seeing him show up with Obi-Wan that day, I was blown away. The last time I had seen him-” she coughed, her voice squeaking a bit. Damn.

  
“I shouldn’t be wasting your voice like this.” Ahsoka looked at her hands.

  
“You’re not, Ahsoka. That’s on me.” She sighed softly. “Talking about him makes me worry less.”

  
She watched as Ahsoka stood. “We will get him back. I promise you Padmé.”

  
“I trust you, Ahsoka. I know you will.” Padmé looked towards her husband’s former Padawan. “He is proud of you, you do know that, right?” Padmé said calmly. “He often spoke so highly of you.”

  
Ahsoka smiled lightly towards Padmé and she nodded. “I know.”

  
Padmé stood as well, walking towards Ahsoka. “Anakin is the one person I know who will make it through this. But you, Ahsoka, must stop blaming yourself. It’s not your fault he was captured.”

  
Ahsoka’s shoulder’s slumped. “I shouldn’t have left him! He told me to, but I should’ve stayed. He was surrounded... he told me- insisted I go. So yes, Senator, it is my fault. He wasn’t my master anymore. I shouldn’t have followed his instructions.”

  
Padmé took a breath and swallowed, looking towards Ahsoka. “I don’t blame you for this, Ahsoka.”  
  


“Don’t you?” The former Padawan turned away from Padmé. Padmé shook her head.  
“Of course I don’t. I’ve lived these past few years being married to Anakin. I’ve known what it was like to worry, to feel like I’d never see him again. But he’s a Jedi- that was his job and his life. I spent months without seeing him. I understood his way of life.”

  
Ahsoka frowned, but Padmé went on: “What I’m trying to say is, I blame the war. I blame Palpatine. But I would never blame you, Ahsoka. You did what you could for him.”

  
Her words were met by silence. Padmé closed her eyes, laying her hand on Ahsoka’s arm. “We must work forward, look forward.” She took a breath. Okay, enough talking for now, she thought.

  
“Senator, May I come in?” Obi-Wan knocked lightly on her door. She nodded and tilted her head. “I’ve heard from Anakin. He’s on Coruscant. It appears that Palpatine is holding him there.”  
  


Well, I guess she could say a few more words. “What are you waiting for? You must help him escape!” Padmé exclaimed, raising her hand to her chest.

  
“I was just coming to let you know that I am going. Ahsoka, you stay with the Senator and escort her back to Naboo. Once Anakin and I have defeated the Chancellor, we will join you there.”

  
Padmé nods. “Bring him back to me. To us.” She glanced at Ahsoka and then back at Obi-Wan.  
“That’s the plan.” Obi-Wan straightened.  
Padmé smiles and looks at Ahsoka. “Get a ship ready. Let’s go to Naboo.”

  
“Sure thing, Senator.” Ahsoka smiled back.  
-  
Her feet walked across the familiar grounds of her home, as Padmé let out a melancholy sigh. The soft sounds of the sea and the birds hitting her ears, as she leaned against the balcony. Her eyes closed as she remembered the times she spent out here with her handmaidens, how they had all laughed and played, and even back when she was a small child playing with her sister in the water, laying on the beach as they took naps in the sun. She wondered if her child would ever get to enjoy that. As if on cue, she received a kick to her ribs. A small laugh escaped her lips. “I can’t go in the water right now, lovey.” She whispered to her child. “One day I’ll take you in there, a mother’s promise.”

  
“Padmé,” Padmé lifted her head and turned to see Ahsoka running towards her. “You shouldn’t be out in the open like this.”

  
“I’ve told you before, I’m no stranger to taking risks.” She looked down at the blaster she held in her hand. “I don’t go anywhere without a blaster, just for precaution.” Padmé paused for a second. “Have you heard from them yet?”

  
Ahsoka shook her head. “I haven’t.”  
  


Padmé sighed as she turned away from the balcony, biting her lip. “Well, then I suppose we shall go inside. I can show you the baby’s room.” Padmé said with a small smile.

  
“That would be nice.” Ahsoka replies calmly as she falls into step next to her. “Since you don’t know what you’re having, how did you set the room up?” Ahsoka asked.

  
“My sister set it up actually. It was my plan to have the baby here, to come once I was free. But then everything happened... I haven’t been able to see it before we arrived. And I must say, my sister did a fantastic job.” She smiled lightly.

  
Ahsoka smiles back. “Earlier you were telling me about your and Anakin’s past... I was wondering if you could continue? Anakin never talked about his past.”

  
Padmé smiles widely at Ahsoka. “I would love to.” She wrapped her arm around the former padawan’s shoulders. “I remember when you used to be shorter. Now you’re basically my height.” Padmé laughed softly. Ahsoka nods as they step inside. Padmé felt a rush of emotions hit her as she looked around. Everything was as it had been the last time she was here. When her and Anakin came to help Jar Jar and the Gungans. That had been so long ago. She had brought Anakin back here to rest after he had been tortured by Dooku. Among other things...  
Padmé coughed as she cleared her throat. Talking for long periods of time still proved to be hard for her, so taking these few moments of silence proved helpful for her.

  
She watched as Ahsoka looked around. Padmé realized that the old Padawan had never been inside her lake house. She smiled, watching Ahsoka take in everything.

  
“It reminds me of your apartment. It feels like you, Senator.”  
  


Padmé smiles softly towards Ahsoka. “I’ve been wondering. I heard Rex’s voice with you before. Where did he go?” Padmé questioned as she sat down, her lower back killing her.

  
“He said he wanted to check and see if any other clones had taken out their chips. That they would need to know where to go.” Ahsoka said. “Are you alright? The expression on your face- are you in pain?” She rushes over to Padmé’s side.

Padmé shakes her head. “Just uncomfortable. This child is constantly growing and kicking.” She bites her lip as she tries to get comfortable, urging her child to please settle down. “They have Anakin’s energy, for sure.”

  
She stood up. “I was going to show you the room. Scatter brained I am.” She pretends to knock her hand into her head. “Come on.” Padmé was finding it hard not to think about Anakin as they walked to the baby’s room. Memories of him were everywhere, she remembered one night after a mission where they had come back here, to relax, before they’d start running down the hallway, chasing each other, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Or just lounging on the couch in each other’s arms or watching the Naboo sunset over the balcony. Her heart ached for him, but she knew that he would be okay once Obi-Wan got to him.

  
“I can sense your worry, Padmé.” Ahsoka said quietly. “Like you told me, Anakin will be okay.”  
  


Padmé offered her a tiny smile and a nod. “I know. I just-” She bit her lip as her child gave a nice hard kick to her abdomen and she let out a breath. “It’s like there’s two of you in there!” She hissed out between clenched teeth.

  
“Maybe you should sit down, Padmé.” Padmé could feel Ahsoka’s hand on her back. “Or lay down.” Ahsoka added. “I’ll take you to your room. You can show me the baby room later.”  
Padmé wanted to protest but didn’t, instead letting the former Padawan lead her to her room.

  
“I’ll bring you some tea. Maybe that’ll help calm the child down?” Ahsoka said as she helped Padmé sit down, before leaving the room.

  
Padmé quickly changed into a nightgown- thank god for Sola, she provided much more comfortable options. The soft silk gown felt smooth against her skin as she laid down on the bed on her side, her arm wrapped around her stomach. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she fell into a deep sleep.

  
Padmé’s eyes slowly opened. She frowned. This wasn’t Naboo, this was Coruscant. Was she dreaming? It was dark, she could barely see her hand as she waved it in front of her face.  
Sitting up, she tilted her head, trying to see if she could hear anything. Nothing, no sounds, not even the soft hum of a ship. That worried her. Standing, her feet fell onto the floor in front of her and she took small tentative steps forward. Biting her lip, she hesitated, not wanting to talk to give away her position. Her hand reached for her blaster- but she found open air where her blaster should’ve been.

  
Padmé cursed in her head and closed her eyes. This was a dream, this was a dream... it had to be a dream, right? Dark, evil laughter could be heard outside of the room. She paused and tensed, her fingers resting against the button that would open her door. Taking a small breath, she pushes the button and steps through.

  
“Good...” a voice echoed through the dark hallway. Padmé relies on her hands against the wall to guide her towards the voice. It was quiet at first but grew louder as she got closer to the mysterious cloaked figure. He was standing in front of her, his face barely visible, but she recognized his voice: Palpatine.

  
“Your son will become my apprentice. Anakin has failed me, but I know your son will not.” The laughter continued, building, surrounding Padmé. “Your daughter on the other hand... shall not be trained as a Sith, but she will be on our side. The rule of two must stand.” His voice was in her head. Padmé doubles over as she grabbed her head, her fingers tightening in her hair.

  
“No!” She screamed, sitting up. Her heart was beating fast and she glanced around. Naboo.  
“Padmé!” Ahsoka jumped backwards, almost falling.

  
“Something is wrong.” Padmé sat up, quickly removing the blanket from over her. “I’m no Jedi but the dream I just had, it was very real, and it was a warning.”

  
“I felt it. The darkness.” Ahsoka whispered as she took a seat next to Padmé on the bed.  
“Naboo is no longer safe. I’m afraid Palpatine will always know where I am. And worse...” she looked down at her stomach. _Oh_. No wonder it felt like she was carrying two.

  
“He said my son is going to be his apprentice. And my daughter- he-” Padmé broke off. A mother’s love for her children is a powerful thing. She would fight until her last breath if it meant they were safe.

  
“Twins?” Ahsoka said quietly. Padmé nodded, swallowing. “Palpatine wants them- at least he wants to make my son fall to the dark side.”

  
“Well, we know that’s never going to happen.” Ahsoka stood up.

  
“I can only carry them for so long. Once their born, it’ll be harder to keep them safe.” Padmé took a breath, as she gently laid her hand across her abdomen.

  
“We have to believe that Anakin and Obi-Wan can defeat Palpatine. Only then will your children be safe.” Ahsoka tried to reassure Padmé who simply nodded. She was not tired anymore, instead she needed to find a way to keep her mind distracted.

  
“Come on, let’s go see if we can contact them.” Padmé stood, slowly walking to the door of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter. This one is kinda long so get some snacks!! Enjoy x


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting for Obi-Wan to show up was exhausting. How long could he keep Palpatine at bay? He ran his fingers through his hair as he took a breath, clutching his lightsaber tightly in his grasp.  
“I don’t understand why you’re doing all of this. Why are you betraying the republic?” He called from his hiding place, trying to stall for time. Of course, there wasn’t an answer and Anakin rolled his eyes. He ignited his lightsaber and jumped out of hiding.

  
“I don’t need to explain my plan to you anymore, Skywalker. I’m going to have a much younger apprentice very soon.”

  
Anakin felt a chill run through his body. He didn’t like the sound of that.  
“No one will want to be trained by you. You will be stopped.” Anakin said, holding his lightsaber towards Palpatine.

  
Palpatine has a smirk on his face, and Anakin’s frown deepened.  
“Not if it’s all they know. Imagine, the Sith apprentice being born into the dark side. It’s genius!” The Sith Lord boomed. Anakin lifted his saber to block Palpatine’s as the man darted forward, slashing towards him. Anakin bent backwards and then forwards, expecting each move before it came, returning with lunges, as he jumped backwards, thrusting his lightsaber above his head as Palpatine brought his own down.

  
Anakin has trained his entire Jedi life for this. He lived for lightsaber duels, though he was stronger in the force. He trained Ahsoka the way he was taught, but also made sure to add in his own flare. He let his body move on its own, trusting in the force to keep him safe. If Palpatine did make it out alive, he would get another apprentice and this would never end.  
But where would he find his new apprentice?

  
“You are one sided, boy. You don’t see things from any other view. The things I could’ve taught you! I could’ve kept Padmé safe! But it’s too late. I don’t need you anymore.”  
Anakin felt Palpatine ‘s saber burns his skin as he screamed. He could smell burning flesh, see the deep red mark. His arm stung, but at least he still had his hand. Positive thoughts, he remembered Padmé telling him once. Positive thoughts kept you alive. Anakin spun out of the way, refusing to give up.

  
_‘Padmé, I promised you. I will come back to you_.’ He thought, as he continued to fight. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat, his breathing was labored. Obi-Wan always told him he should learn to control his breathing, but he never did. He wondered where Obi-Wan was now, if he was on his way, and if he would be there soon.

  
Palpatine stood still, as Anakin watched his movements. It was quiet as they both stood there, Anakin not moving an inch.  
“It looks like I must end this now.” Palpatine said in a dark voice.  
“You’re not leaving here alive-” Anakin snarled.

  
“Oh, believe me, I am. You however, will not.” Palpatine said, his voice low and full of anger as lightning shot from his hands.

  
Anakin lifted his lightsaber to deflect the hit, the heat from the lightning causing his hands to shake. He screamed as his feet started to move backwards, trying to get away. Palpatine only made the lightning more intense as he raised both of his hands, lightning shooting out from his fingertips.

  
“You will die here, the Senator will die, and your children will be mine. The Sith will win.” Palpatine said with laughter as Anakin fell to his knees, blocking the lightning as best as he could.

  
Anakin could die. That was fine. But no one was ever, ever going to lay a hand on Padmé or his children. Wait, Palpatine said... children?

  
Anakin felt a new-found energy spark from within him. Padmé must live. She was everything to him, and all he needed. And now he knew that she was carrying twins. His twins. Two children. He screamed in rage as he lept over Palpatine’s head, landing behind him.

  
“You will never, I mean ever, lay a hand on Padmé or our children. Do you understand? Even if you kill me, I will stop you.” Anakin said, his eyes narrowing.

  
Palpatine took off at a running pace, and Anakin immediately ran after him, trying to keep up. Palpatine was quick and Anakin was beginning to tire. “Stop!” Anakin yelled, his feet hitting the ground as quick as he could. He needed to kill Palpatine. He decided that he couldn’t wait for Obi-Wan anymore, he was going to have to handle this on his own. With Padmé and his children at risk- Anakin knew he couldn’t take any chances.

  
He ignited his lightsaber and threw it in front of him, hearing it slice through the air and make contact. Yes!! Anakin ran to where the body lay on the ground.

  
No!

  
He moved the cloak out of the way, and he saw the face he had seen every day, repeated over and over into thousands of men: a clone. Anakin felt his blood boiling and anger shot through his body.

  
Palpatine was gone.

He was in the bottom of the Jedi temple, Anakin realized as he walked up the countless stairs, discovering the place he spent most of his time growing up as a Padawan. Anakin felt a wave of sadness hit him, seeing the bodies of the younglings as he bent down, gently laying a hand on a boy’s shoulder. “We have failed you, all of you.” He whispered. “I am sorry.”

  
He stood, feeling the weight of the loss on his shoulders. He was supposed to be the chosen one. He was supposed to bring balance to the force. This was not balance. This was murder.  
He bawled his hand into a fist, feeling his anger growing. Why did Palpatine have to be gone? He should’ve killed him.

  
“Anakin!”

  
He turned, following the sound of the voice. “Master! Palpatine escaped!” Anakin ran over to Obi-Wan.

  
“We have a more important issue. Padmé is in danger.”

  
Anakin froze. Everything in him turned cold. And then he was moving, flying past Obi-Wan to his ship. The only place he needed to be was at her side. Palpatine can wait.

  
-

  
Padmé felt immense pressure in her lower abdomen. It was the worst pain she had ever felt, and she had been through a lot of pain in her short life. Her hands reached to smooth out the nightgown, trying to distract herself from the pain. Ahsoka must’ve noticed, and she was at her side in a second.

  
“I-I’m okay.” Padmé whispered out. She wasn’t, but she had to act like she was.  
“Padmé I’m not sure if you are.” Ahsoka gently held onto Padmé’s arm. Padmé felt hot, her long hair was sticking to her face. What was happening?

  
“Please, Padmé, sit down.” Ahsoka said quietly, her voice thick with worry as she led Padmé over to the couch, where she slowly and gingerly let herself sit.

  
It felt like her blood was on fire. She felt nauseous but couldn’t bring herself to throw up. She curled on her side, with her eyes slowly closing. Padmé shivered, her hands were shaking. Something was clearly wrong, as she stayed curled up, the pain numbing.

  
“Obi-Wan? Padmé isn’t doing good. I can’t tell what’s wrong. I think she might have a fever.” Padmé heard Ahsoka’s voice, but it was far away.

  
‘ _Anakin..._ ’ her thoughts drifted to him. Her heart ached for him to be there, to hold her, to reassure her that everything was going to be okay, that she would survive, that their children would survive....

  
“Padmé, Obi-Wan found Anakin. He’s safe. They’re coming here now.” Ahsoka said softly to Padmé.

  
A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by more. He was alive, he was coming back to her. She had to fight this, whatever it was. Something told her it had to do with Palpatine, but how can he control the sickness? Was he draining her life force? Making her vulnerable? It was too soon for her to have the babies. Was Palpatine trying to get her to go into labor? To take her children? Was he here now?

  
Padmé just had to hope that Anakin would be there soon, and that he would be there to protect her. Her eyelids felt heavy, as Ahsoka laid a blanket over her, as well as a damp towel on her forehead.

  
“Please don’t give up Padmé. I’ll- I’ll figure something out.” Ahsoka said. “I’ll- I’ll get you medicine... Sabé!!!” She called. Padmé frowned. Sabé was here?

  
“What can I do?” Sabé asked.

  
“Stay with Padmé. I’m going to look for medicine.”

  
Padmé had her eyes closed, but she felt someone take her hand.  
“Look at you, Senator.” Her friend said, a small laugh in her voice. “I knew you were reckless, but really? You chose a Jedi to fall in love with?”

  
Padmé forced a smile on her face. “You know I hate following the norms.” She whispered, her voice weak. Sabé lifted her hand and Padmé felt her brush her hair back and off her face.

“Well, I’m here now. I saw the ship land and I saw you get off. I figured you could use my help.”

  
Padmé shivered more, trying to curl up as best as she could. She hasn’t felt the twins kick in a while, and it was worrying her. “I’m - I’m glad you’re here.” She said.

  
“Save your voice and your energy.” Sabé said quietly as she pulled the blanket up and over Padmé. Padmé simply nodded, her teeth jittering.

  
“I haven’t seen this before.” Sabé has gotten up and walked to the window. “This sickness. I’m not sure what it is.”

  
“That’s r-reassuring.” Padmé said, with a slight shake of her head. “There- there is a Sith Lord after me. He could be doing this.”

  
“What?!” Sabé turned back to Padmé. “What do you mean?!”

  
“He wants my son. My daughter too.” Padmé whispered. She groaned, her eyes shutting tightly as a sharp pain shot through her.

  
“Great. Just great. You just couldn’t live a normal life, could you Padmé?” Padmé heard Sabé sigh.

  
Padmé had more tears in her eyes, she felt them fall down her cheeks. She could barely catch her breath.

  
“Padmé? Padmé!” Sabé yelled her name as she went back to her side. “No no no... hold on Padmé.” She whispered.

Padmé could feel her entire body shake, as she doubled over in pain. It was overwhelming, and she fought with all of her might not to pass out, not to give into this sickness, or whatever it was. She did not want to black out, and yet the last words she heard were from Sabé,  
“Ahsoka!!”  
-  
The ship barely landed as Anakin jumped off of it. His heart was pounding in his chest as he ran onto the lake house’s property, his eyes wide with fear. Padmé was ill. Very ill, Ahsoka had said. Something was very wrong. His heart hammered in his chest as he ran into the building.

  
“Anakin!” Ahsoka called out.  
“Where’s Padmé?!” His voice was thick with worry as he ran towards his former Padawan.

  
“Sabé and I moved her into her room.” Ahsoka said. “I found some herbs and I’m trying to bring her fever down.”

  
Anakin nodded as he ran into Padmé’s room. She looked too pale, Anakin thought as he climbed onto the bed next to her, his hand resting against her cheek. She was hot to the touch and he frowned.

  
“Love?” He whispered. “Can you hear me?”

  
Her eyes fluttered for a moment before opening. “Ani?” Her voice was weak.

  
“Shh. It’s okay. I’m here.” He leaned his head down to press his lips against her forehead. “I’m so sorry this is all happening. I should have killed Palpatine. He got away and now he wants our children.” He shook his head, his own eyes shutting. “I’m sorry Padmé.”

  
His wife shook her head, leaning into his hand. “No..”

  
“‘We can get through this’ I know that’s what you’re going to say.” Anakin said, gently caressing Padmé’s cheek.

  
“Palpatine is doing this... isn’t he?” Her soft voice asked, her brown eyes watery as she looked up at him.

  
Anakin nods. “I think so. But we can’t be sure. But don’t worry, nothing is going to happen to you, or our children.” His hand gently moved to her abdomen. He instantly pulled away at her reaction- her face crinkled, her eyes shut tightly, and he heard a gasp of pain.

  
“Padmé?” Anakin hated seeing her in pain. It made him wish he had killed Palpatine when he had the chance. “Padmé I’m sorry-” he said as he sat up, holding her hand.

  
“It wasn’t you. They kicked when they felt your hand- and it _bloody_ hurts-” she breathed out slowly.

  
“Anakin!” Ahsoka called. Anakin frowned. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his beautiful wife’s side, after only just getting back to her. How much longer was the world going to keep the separated?

  
Padmé sighed. “She sounds like she needs you. You should go to her.” Padmé rolled to her other side, and Anakin could sense it was painful. He bent down to press a kiss against her lips, his eyes closing as he lingered in the moment. He could feel that she was weak.

  
“I’ll be right back. I promise.” He said as calmly as he could, his fingers interlocking with hers.  
“Better keep that promise.” She yawned, a shaky breath leaving her lungs.

  
He felt a pang of sadness in his heart. “I will always return to you, my love. I’ll never break that promise.” He kissed her hand as he stood. “My Padmé.”

  
He passed Sabé on his way out. He nodded slightly to her. “Don’t leave her side.” He said quietly to his wide’s friend and handmaid.

  
“I made a vow to my Queen, to my Senator, and to my friend. I would keep her safe until my last breath. I don’t plan on breaking that vow anytime soon.” Sabé said just as quietly. Anakin inclines his head. “Thank you.”

  
He continues on to where Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and a hologram of Yoda were gathered.  
“Ahsoka, masters, what is going on?”

  
“Wrong, the Jedi have been. Blind we were to Palpatine.” Yoda said before Ahsoka could answer.

  
“It appears that Palpatine is hunting down any remaining Jedi.” Obi-Wan said quietly as he dragged his hand down his face.

  
“The darkness, surrounding Senator Amidala, growing it is.” Yoda said, turning towards Anakin.  
“He knows where she is?” Anakin felt his hands clench into fists at his side.

  
“Sense you, he does, Skywalker. As well, the children.” Yoda went on.

  
“Padmé is still pregnant. He can’t get the twins.” Anakin crosses his arms over his chest.

  
“Weakening, she is. Take the children, he will.”

  
“I’d rather die than let that happen.” Anakin stared defiantly at Yoda.

  
“Nobody is dying.”

  
Anakin turned his head as his anger disappeared for the moment, his legs already on their way to her. Padmé stood with a blanket around her, Sabé at her side. Once Anakin made it over, she backed away.

  
“You shouldn’t be out of bed, Padmé.” He said quietly to her, his arm around her waist to make sure she didn’t fall.

  
“You’re all talking about me as if I am gone.”

  
Anakin could hear how weak her voice was, but how she still tried to make it sound strong. He couldn’t help but smile. _God, he loved her._

  
“I may be ill, and am probably only upright because of Anakin, but I deserve a say in my own life and my children’s lives.”

  
“Join us, then?” Yoda looked towards the couch.

  
Anakin did what any husband would do, he bent down, picked his pregnant wife up, walked to the couch, and sat down, Padmé on his lap. He didn’t care anymore. They were done hiding. Padmé laid her head on his shoulder, but her eyes were open, moving. She felt incredibly hot, her skin was like fire. But Anakin didn’t care. He held her secure on his lap, his fingers against her back.

  
“We were talking about Palpatine.” He said quietly to bring Padmé up to speed.

  
“I had a feeling.” She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

  
“Surrounds you, the dark side does.” Yoda spoke to Padmé.

  
“It appears like it’s Palpatine, trying to weaken you, to make you deliver the children. That’s when he’ll swoop in and take them.” Obi-Wan added.

  
Anakin felt his wife tense in his arms, her hands moving to lay protectively over her stomach.  
“I’ll never let him take them.” She whispered out.

  
“Me either.” Anakin added, moving one of his hands to lay over Padmé’s.

  
“Know this, Palpatine does. Trick him, we must.” Yoda said seriously.

  
“How do you suggest we do that?” Ahsoka chimes in, Anakin had almost forgotten she was here but now she moved to stand closer to Anakin and Padmé.

  
“Unsure, we are of what Palpatine’s plans are. Lure him to a trap, perhaps.” Yoda went on.

  
“What kind of trap?” Anakin asked as he sat further back into the couch, letting Padmé get more comfortable. One of her arms were around his neck, the other one laying on his chest. Her eyes were closed now, but he knew she was still awake.

  
“Strong he is, in the force. Unsure how strong, we are.” Yoda continues.

  
“All we know is that he wants your son to become his apprentice. Raise him from birth believing in the dark side.” Obi-Wan finished for Yoda.

  
“Our son will not be corrupted.” Anakin said quietly. “Or our daughter. They will not be taken from us.” He felt the slight movement on his shoulder as Padmé nodded her head in agreement.

  
“Much you cannot do, Senator. Ill, you are.” Yoda went on.

  
“Have any of the other living Jedi reached out?” Anakin asked.

  
“Gone, they are. Survivors there were none. Only ones left, we are.”  
Anakin felt a pang inside of him. The Jedi he had fought alongside with, Kit, Plo Koon, Luminara.... how could this have happened?

“There must be some survivors. We can’t have lost everyone.” Anakin commented quietly, his anger building once again.

  
“Sense your anger I do, young Skywalker. Do not focus on it.” Yoda said directly to Anakin.  
Anakin inwardly rolled his eyes.

  
“This isn’t about me right now. All that matters is Padmé’s life.” Anakin looked at everyone who was in the room.

  
“So, what can we do to keep her and our children safe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait. Been trying to focus a lot on my class work and I write when I can. This chapter is kinda long as well, I was unsure where to cut it off but I think where I ended the chapter works well. Thank you again for all of your kind comments, they keep me going!!


	7. Chapter 7

Padmé wasn’t feeling any worse, but she wasn’t getting any better. She assumed it was a good thing, but she also knew that Palpatine wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted.  
Sleeping wasn’t an option, so instead she stayed awake that night, laying in bed. Her fever had broken but her body was still weak. Anakin was next to her, her arm across his chest. Padmé couldn’t help but smile, he was here, he was alive. She had questioned him about the clear lightsaber burn that now lined his arm, but he didn’t give her an answer.  
She listened to his soft breathing as he chest rose and fell, and she sighed, thinking back to earlier that day.

  
_“We have to keep them safe.” Anakin said as he looked down at Padmé. She was exhausted, but knew she needed to stay awake._

_  
“Staying on Naboo is no longer safe.” Obi-Wan said, his hand resting on his chin.  
“Tomorrow we should leave, find somewhere that Palpatine can’t find us easily.” He continued._

_  
“The babies can’t grow up in hiding.” Anakin said quietly. Padmé nodded her agreement with her husband’s words._

_  
“We could split them up, they’d be safe-”  
“No.” Padmé said out loud._

_  
“They will be safe together. With us.” Anakin added on._

_  
“Option, it was.” Yoda said.  
“They’re not getting split up.” Anakin said, loudly and sternly. Padmé full heartedly agreed. Her children would not be raised apart._

_  
“Where can we go?” Ahsoka asked. “Palpatine will find us no matter where we go.”  
“We have to make it hard for him. We can’t go anywhere that he suspects. So, no Tattooine, Naboo is out...” Obi-Wan trailer off._

_  
“Alderaan?” Ahsoka asked.  
“A possibility.” Obi-Wan answered. “Bail returned to Alderaan after leaving us.” He went on._

_  
“He’s a friend.” Padmé whispered out. “I know he will help us.”_

_  
“Settled, it is then.” Yoda bowed his head. “Search for Palpatine, I will. Find him before he finds us, we must.”_

_  
“Agreed.” Anakin nodded his head. “We will leave at dawn.”_  
  
Padmé watched as the sun began to peak over the edge of the water outside. She hasn’t slept at all, the last thing she wanted was to fall asleep and see Palpatine in her dreams again. She felt her husband stir besides her, as his hand came up underneath the blanket to gently rub her stomach.  
“Did you sleep?” He asked, his voice heavy from sleep. She shook her head slowly. “I can’t.” She answers, her voice light.

  
“Padmé...” Anakin whispered, a frown on his face.

  
“You can’t protect me in my sleep, my love.” She moved to press her nose into his neck.  
“Do we have to get up?” He changed the subject, his hand moving underneath her nightgown to rest against her bare stomach. She shivered lightly, his hand was cool against her skin, it felt nice.

  
“I wish we didn’t have to.” She answered honestly. “I would stay like this forever, with you, our children, it’s all I want.” She kisses his neck several times, trying to cover each inch of skin she could reach.

  
“But we have to leave. Our children must be safe.” She closed her eyes tightly.  
His hand free, he moved it up to caress her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

  
“Do you know how much I love you?” He asked quietly, his lips inches from her own.  
“Almost as much as I love you.” She whispered back as she closed the distance. His lips felt soft against her own, as she leaned into the kiss, aching for his touch.

  
“I- I want to try something.” He said quietly. She felt his hand move to her chest and she almost stopped him- they needed to leave- but he didn’t move his hand. Instead both of his eyes closed, and Padmé could feel herself getting stronger, and she inhaled a deep breath, feeling air enter her lungs. It felt like she could fly, her energy not fully back, but it was definitely an improvement.  
“Anakin-” she breathed out his name, looking at him. He pulled back his hand as he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

  
“I can’t believe that actually _worked_.” He kissed her again. “I heard and read about force healing, but I thought it was a myth.”

  
Padmé smiled as she kissed him, a kiss that was full of love and full of hope.  
“You’re not healed all the way- but you’re better than you were.” He sat up and she did as well. Her eyes trailed down his chest, at his skin, and oh how she wished they could just be together-  
They would have time for that. Later. Right now, they had a Sith Lord to outrun.

  
“They’re most likely waiting on us, love.” Padmé said softly as she slowly got out of bed, heading for her large closet. Pulling free another option left by Sola, she slipped the soft navy-blue gown over her shoulders. Anakin had already put his shirt on and got dressed himself. She watched him for a moment before returning to his side, sliding her hand into his. He squeezed hers lightly, a small smile dancing upon his lips.

  
“I love you.” He said quietly, leaning in to kiss her. Padmé kisses him back, sighing softly into him, letting herself be wrapped up in his love for a few more moments.

  
“I love you too.” She replied, her lips against his cheek.  
She still felt ill, but for the moment she had a sense of adrenaline. Padmé accepted it for now, she needed all the strength she could muster.

  
She held onto Anakin’s hand tightly in her own, letting him take the lead as they walked out into the main living area. Padmé had been right, of course. Everyone was already wide awake and ready to go.

  
“Padmé! You look better!” Ahsoka commented. Padmé lets a smile lay upon her lips as she glances at her love’s former Padawan.

  
“Anakin uses the force to heal me. However, he couldn’t completely heal me, it’s as if Palpatine still has a hold on me. But for right this moment I feel okay.”

  
“Force healing? I’ve never seen anyone use that before. I’ve only read about it.” Obi-Wan said curiously.

  
“I did too. I just never thought it would work.” Anakin shrugged as he pulled Padmé closer. “Are we all set to go?”

  
“Yes. However, I won’t be joining you.” Obi-Wan said calmly. “I must search for any remaining Jedi that might be alive, or any force sensitive children. They will be targeted.”

  
“But we need your protection! Yoda can do that!” Anakin’s hand tightened in Padmé’s. She could feel the anxiety radiating off him.

  
“Anakin, if Palpatine gets any more powerful, it won’t help our situation.”

  
“He wants our children, Obi-Wan. He won’t stop until he gets them.” Anakin let go of Padmé’s hand, making his way to his old master. Padmé reaches for him, but he was fast.

  
“You can’t just abandon us.” Anakin protested. Padmé could hear the pain in his voice, she saw the little boy begging his master not to leave him. Her feet carried her over to his side where she once again took his hand.

  
“I would never abandon you.” Obi-Wan turned, his voice softer than it had been a moment before. “But I must do this first. Once I have found those who have survived, I will return to you.”

  
Anakin remained silent, Padmé could feel his body shaking next to her. Her head moved to lay against his shoulder, trying to calm her husband down.

  
“Ahsoka is the ship ready?” Padmé asked, wanting to change the conversation.

  
“Almost. Just waiting on you.” Ahsoka smiles timidly, the tension in the air was thick.

  
“Sabé, will you be joining us?” Padmé then asked, turning to her friend. Sabé nodded, walking towards Padmé and taking her hand.

  
“I stayed by your side through our home being invaded. As I told Anakin, I made you a promise and a vow. I won’t leave your side. Who else is going to hell you watch those twins?” Sabé smiles lightly. Padmé felt relief flood through her.

  
“Well, me, hopefully.” Ahsoka’s hand raises up in the air.

  
Padmé nods. “See Anakin, we’ll be safe.” She wraps her arms through his, pressing her nose into his neck. She could feel his body, once tense, start to relax under her touch.

  
“Problem solved. I will join you all soon.” Obi-Wan nodded his head before slowly making his way out.

  
“Well Anakin, look at you. Surrounded by women.” Padmé teased, placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

  
“Not completely.” His hand moved to her stomach. She felt the kick in response, and Anakin laughed, as he did as well.

  
“Okay this is cute and all, but we really should get moving.” Ahsoka said, and Padmé nodded. “I’ll just get my-”

  
“Everything’s already on the ship, Padmé. We got everything while the boys were... talking.” Sabé said, her voice lowered.

  
“I see.” Padmé blinked. “Well then, let’s get going.” She turned to look up at Anakin. “He’ll be back before the twins are born.” She whispered to her husband. Anakin simply nodded, a tiny little thing. “Nobody is going to die.” She added, moving closer to his side. Standing was beginning to take its toll, and her lack of sleep was making her eyes heavy.

  
“Let’s get you to the ship.” Anakin said, his voice soft as he led her outside.

  
“Threepio and Artoo are on the ship already,” Anakin added, as he led her onboard. Padmé simply nodded, as her hand tightened in his.

  
“Padmé?” Anakin asked.  
“I’m okay.” She quickly reassured him. “They’re moving around a lot, is all.” Padmé sat down on the cot in the back of her ship, and Anakin crouched down in front of her, gently laying his hands on Padmé’s growing stomach.

  
“Now you two listen here, it’s your father. Give your mother a break, okay?” He said directly to her stomach. Padmé couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face as she reached out her hand, her fingers running through Anakin’s curls.

  
“The others are in the front of the ship,” Anakin stood back up, moving instead to sit next to Padmé. “You need to sleep.”

  
Padmé sucked in her bottom lip as the nightmare with Palpatine managed to make its way back to the front of her mind.

  
“The last time I fell asleep, _he_ worked his way inside my mind and knew where I was.” Padmé refused to give in to sleep.

  
“I understand.” Anakin lifted his hand to her cheek, and she leaned into his touch, taking a small breath.

  
“But you need to sleep to keep your strength up. To keep them and yourself healthy.” Anakin’s arm slipped around her shoulders and she curled up into his chest.

  
“I want to talk about names.” Padmé whispered, her eyes closing as she listened to the steady rhythm of her love’s heartbeat.

  
“Names? Oh, I see.” She felt his arm move to her back, moving up and down, relieving some of the built-up pressure she was feeling.

  
“My sister took the names I wanted, of our grandparents. The girls you met when we were back on Naboo, when you were my protector.” Padmé said softly, her hand moving to his chest. His hand stopped moving, and instead just rested against her back.

  
“I see. So...” he moved to rest his chin against the top of her head. “I’ve been thinking in my spare time.”

  
“Spare time? What’s that?” Padmé jokes lightly, as she yawns.

  
“Hush.” He smirked, holding back a laugh. “Trying to be serious for a moment here, love.”  
Padmé nods, letting him continue.

  
“I like Leia.” He finishes, and Padmé smiles.

  
“I’ve been thinking too. And since all along I believed it to be a boy... I was thinking Luke.”

  
“Look at us, picking L names. We’ve got this parenting thing down!” Anakin exclaims.  
Padmé moves her head slightly, so she could kiss him.

  
“I love you.” She said lightly, smiling. He smiled back. “I love you. Now sleep. Nobody can hurt you in your dreams.” He moved so he was laying on the cot, and Padmé laid next to him, her head upon his chest.

  
“Who needs pillows?” She said jokingly. “You’re all I’ll ever need.”  
With her mind at ease, for the moment, Padmé focused on her children, on her love, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The soft sound of Padmé’s breathing was pretty much the only thing keeping Anakin sane. His mind was running a mile a minute on all of these different thoughts-

  
“Anakin? We just entered hyperspace.”

  
He lifted his head as Ahsoka walked through the door as it opened.

  
He nodded his head. “That’s- that’s good.”

  
“I heard laughter a little while ago, but clearly the mood has changed in here. Your confusion is loud in the force.” Ahsoka sat across from them. Anakin simply shrugged. “I have a lot on my mind, snips.”

  
“You haven’t called me that in a long time.” Ahsoka crosses her arms over her chest, leaning back.

  
“Yeah well, it’s been nice having you around again. You’ve really proven yourself. You’ve helped keep Padmé safe, and I couldn’t thank you enough for that.”

  
He glanced down at his amazing wife who, even in her sleep, had a serious look on her face. He shook his head, _damn woman can’t even take a break in her sleep_ , he thought to himself.

  
“How much longer do we have until we get to Alderaan?” Anakin asked, changing the subject.

  
“Not too far to go now.” Ahsoka responded. Her own eyes were trailed on Padmé as well. “How much longer do we have? Until the children are born?”

  
Anakin shook his head. “That’s what I’m afraid of. Palpatine making Padmé sick, it could make her go into labor early. That’s the last thing we want, especially without Obi-Wan here to help us protect her.”

  
“You don’t think you’re capable of keeping her safe alone? Or with us?” Ahsoka questioned, leaning forward on her knees to gaze incredulously at Anakin.

  
Anakin shook his head. “That’s- that’s not what I meant, Ahsoka. I could barely handle Palpatine alone. If Obi-Wan were here, it would just give us more of a fighting chance.”

  
“That doesn’t sound like the Anakin who was my master.”

  
“Well, I’m going to be a father. Very soon. I can’t- think that way anymore.”

  
Ahsoka sighed, shaking her head. “I always knew you and Senator Amidala were close. Too close. Rex and I were taking bets at when you were going to leave the order for her.”

  
Anakin’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

  
“You two couldn’t stop looking at each other, and trust me, anyone who has the force could tell there was something going on.”

  
Anakin let out a breath. “I see.” He swallows, looking down at Padmé again as she slightly moves, but remains asleep.

  
“We didn’t care, Anakin. We knew you were happy, and that’s all we cared about.” Ahsoka finished, leaning back once again to relax.

  
“I didn’t want this. I didn’t want Padmé to be in danger. I never wanted to hurt her because of who I am.”

  
“Who you are?” Ahsoka’s eyebrow raised.

  
“The chosen one. General Skywalker. The Skywalker, defeater of Count Dooku.” He sighs quietly. “I just wanted to keep her safe, and I couldn’t even do that.” He says, defeated.

  
“But look at you. Look at her. You’re both still alive.” Ahsoka leaned over, putting her hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

  
He shrugs. “I didn’t keep her alive. You did. Sabé did.”

  
“You used the force to heal her Anakin!” Ahsoka whispered loudly, careful not to awaken Padmé.

  
Anakin looks down at Padmé, remaining quiet.  
“Nows not the time to be like this, Anakin. If you taught me anything, it’s to never give up, no matter how dark things seem to get. There’s a reason you’re here, that she’s here, that we’re all here.”

  
Anakin lifted his head and glanced at his former Padawan. “You did the right thing, leaving the order, snips. They didn’t deserve you. You were too smart for them.” He lifted his hand and put it over Ahsoka’s.

  
Ahsoka smiles lightly and leaned back.

  
“I know what they did to you was wrong, Ahsoka. I’m sorry. I wish-”

  
“Everything happens for a reason, Anakin.” Ahsoka sat back, looking in the other direction.

  
Padmé stirred, mumbling sleepily. Anakin instantly looked down at her. “Love, it’s okay.” He whispered.

  
“Ani...” she clung to his shirt. He frowned deeply, unsure what to do to make her be in less pain.  
“You’re okay Padmé. You’re okay.” He whispered again, gently smoothing down her dress.  
“Oh Anakin, I’m afraid.” She whispered as she sat up, Anakin holding onto her.

  
“Talk to me, Padmé. What happened?”

  
“That’s just it. I couldn’t see anything. It was just darkness everywhere I looked. I could hear babies crying, but I couldn’t see them or get to them. It was _awful_.” She buried her head into his chest.  
“It’s okay Padmé. It was just a nightmare.” Anakin cupped her cheek lightly with his hand. “It won’t become a reality.”

  
Padmé nodded and swallowed, lifting her hand to her face to wipe away her tears. Anakin wish there was something he could do to ease her pain, to calm her worries. He knew it wasn’t good for her or their children. “I’ve got you, love. You’re safe. I promise.” Anakin tried to reassure her.

  
“Strap in! We’re landing!” Sabé called into the back.

  
Anakin helped Padmé, and then himself, as he felt the ship landing. He wondered how long they’d be safe here.

  
-  
Alderaan was in the top ten of Padmé’s favorite planets. It was beautiful and reminded her of Naboo. Breha and Bail were both delighted to have them here but wished it could’ve been under better circumstances. Padmé couldn’t have agreed more.

  
Walking really had become a real pain. She felt like she was waddling rather than walking, as she entered the guest room in the palace.

  
Anakin made sure she didn’t carry anything, Threepio and the others could manage it all. Padmé felt terrible that she couldn’t help carrying her things, but Anakin said she was already carrying enough. Padmé reluctantly gave in.

  
The guest room was nice, it had a balcony that overlooked the gardens, and a bed big enough for an entire family.

  
“We made it to Alderaan in one piece, master.” Anakin said to the hologram of Obi-Wan.

  
“Good. You should be safe there.” His old master replied.

  
“Have you located anyone yet?” Anakin asked.

  
“Not yet, unfortunately.” Padmé could hear unhappiness in Obi-Wan’s voice. “But I’m sure once I’m close enough, I should feel them in the force and reach out to them.”

  
“Be careful, Obi-Wan.” Padmé leaned into Anakin’s side. “We want you to be in our children’s lives.”

  
“I will be, Senator. You both take care.”  
The hologram dispersed.

  
Anakin sat back and looked up at Padmé. She moved to sit beside him, her hand resting on his knee.

  
“He’ll be fine, Ani.” She offered him a reassuring smile.

  
“Are you hungry? Because I’m starving.” She quickly changed the subject.

  
Anakin quickly leaps to his feet. “I’ll see if there’s any service droids around and tell them. I’m sure they’ll bring food fast.” He turned to place a kiss to Padmé’s temple. “I’ll be right back. Promise.” He winked, before turning back around and out of the room.

  
Padmé smiles after him as he left before standing, moving to the balcony. Ahsoka and Sabé were in an adjoining room, not far from Padmé and Anakin’s room. She gently leaned on the balcony and just gazed, her eyes trailing over each little detail. Memories of her many excursions here, all official senate duties and never just vacation. Alderaan was a beautiful planet and Padmé wished she could’ve spent more time here before the war, before her senatorial duties.

  
A swift kick was given to her abdomen, followed by another. It nearly made her double over, and a nervous laugh escaped her lips. “It’s okay my little ones, please settle dow-”  
Another round of sharper, intense kicks followed, and she found her breathing had become labored, as she slowly felt herself sliding down onto the ground.

  
A soft groan left her lips as she tries desperately to stand, but her legs has given up on that. So, she sat in a crumpled mess on the ground, hoping her husband would come back soon because she didn’t know how much longer the twins would stay safely inside of her.  
-  
“Can you bring us some food?” Anakin asked the first service droid he found. “Doesn’t matter what it is- oh, make sure it’s safe for my wife. She’s pregnant. So, anything a pregnant woman can eat.” He thanked the droid and was headed back to Padmé when he was stopped by Bail.  
“Senator Organa, thank you again for allowing us safety here.” Anakin thanked the man. He rarely saw him, but whenever he did, he always treated Padmé fairly and respected her, and Anakin appreciated the man.

  
“Of course. Padmé is a friend, which makes you my friend. Keeping her safe is important.”  
“I agree with you there.” Anakin inclines his head.

  
Frowning, he felt something was off. Something was wrong.  
“I should be getting back to Padmé,” he said quietly, excusing himself from Bail’s presence before hurrying down the hallway back to the room.

  
His eyes immediately widened as he walked inside, seeing the state his wife was in as his feet were moving on their own to her side, holding her upright in his arms.

  
“Ahsoka,” He said into his comm, “get a medical droid, now!”  
He gently scooped Padmé into his arms, slowly and carefully moving her to the bed.  
“Talk to me, love.” He whispered. How much more was Padmé going to suffer? How much longer? It wasn’t fair. Her body couldn’t take much more of this.

  
“Ani-” her voice was barely above a whisper, and he leaned his head down closer to her mouth so he could hear.

  
“They- they need to come out.” He could hear the angst in her voice, the worry, the fear.  
Ahsoka darted into the room followed by a droid.

  
He looked up and lifted his hand to his face. He didn’t realize he was crying until he pulled his hand away.

  
“The twins need to be born. Now.” He told the droid. “Padmé’s body cannot handle any more of this.”

  
“We will take her to the medical bay.” The droid responded.

  
“Padmé, my love, can you walk?” Anakin gently raises his hand to brush her dark curls out of her face. She slowly shook her head no. Anakin cursed under his breath.  
Standing, he lifted her into his arms.

  
“Ahsoka, you and Sabé will guard the door.” He instructed his former Padawan. “Got it, master.” Ahsoka answered quickly as she run off to warn Sabé. Huh. She called him master. He did miss having her as a Padawan. But these thoughts were for later.

  
“Don’t let the word out either! Tell only Sabé.” He called after her. He painstakingly followed the droid down to the med bay, where he discarded Padmé’s clothing and was about to replace it when he saw the extent of her pain.

  
Her stomach was entirely bruised. He frowned. His heart hammered in his chest. This wasn’t normal, as he gently slid on the medical gown over her body.

  
“It won’t be much longer, Padmé.” He held onto her hand gently, his other hand resting on her cheek. “Our children will be here soon.”

**End of part one**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two will be continued here, don't worry! I have big things planned for the future of this fic.


	9. Intermission

Ahsoka sat in front of the door, her legs crossed with her hands on her knees with her eyes closed. She was focusing on the force. Meditation had been different after leaving the Jedi Order. She didn’t want to do it, didn’t want to connect with the Jedi who had turned their backs on her, and she didn’t want to upset Anakin any more than he already was. She knew how her leaving had affected him, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause him more pain.

  
Leaving the order had been a hard choice to make, but it was a needed one. The Jedi council couldn’t trust her. They would sentence her to death if it meant keeping their order intact. She didn’t need them, and she needed to learn how to trust in herself before even thinking about rejoining.

Ahsoka could hear the sounds of Padmé’s screams from inside the room behind her and could feel Anakin’s worry and anxiety through the force. It took everything in Ahsoka for her to remain out here, instead of running into the room and seeing how she could help. But she knew deep down that her staying out here as a guard was the most helpful for them right now. She sensed another presence approaching and opened her eyes and lifted her head.

  
“Are the twins born yet?” Sabé asked as she approached with water for Ahsoka. “Hearing Padmé scream is something I never want to hear again.” Sabé sighed quietly, with a small shake of her head.

Ahsoka took the glass and took a sip, and then shook her head.

  
“No.” She replied, with her eyes still closed. “Not yet. I agree. Hearing anyone scream gives me a bad feeling, and even now when I know Padmé will be okay, doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

  
Learning about Anakin and Padmé wasn’t as hard as some liked to believe. As much as they tried to hide their relationship, Ahsoka could always sense there was something more there. Neither of them were very subtle when it came to hiding it, and it seemed like everyone close to them knew. Ahsoka realized she had missed so much when she had left the order. She had to do things her way, for sure, but coming back into Padmé’s life and seeing that she was so close to delivering a child? Ahsoka had wished she had stayed in contact with her dear friend and mentor.

  
“Still no sign of Palpatine yet.” Sabé said as she slid down the wall next to sit next to Ahsoka. “Were you able to get in contact with Obi-Wan?” she asked, turning her head to face her.

  
“He’s on his way now.” Ahsoka replied. “He should be here soon, hopefully before the twins are born, and he can help us protect them against Palpatine.” Ahsoka rubbed her arms feeling a cool chill run through her. Whenever she thought about Palpatine, her thoughts were thick and clouded with the dark side, so she tried not to dwell on those thoughts for too long.

  
Figuring out what Palpatine was doing with the Senator was high on Ahsoka’s to-do list. He was physically making her sick, which was an uncommon use of the force. She had seen force healing, when Anakin used it to heal Padmé. But what Palpatine was doing... it made her blood boil. He was making Padmé’s body weak in order for her to deliver the children. She thought of them, and how this could affect them in a negative way. She really hoped the twins would be healthy and safe. Ahsoka took a small breath, letting her mind wander. If Palpatine was doing this to Padmé, he must be close. He was always close, always watching. Well, if he was watching now, let him come. Ahsoka knew that everyone here would willingly give their lives to protect Padmé and the babies.

  
Ahsoka lifted a hand to her temple. A soft pulse of pain could be felt behind her eyes, and she could sense the Dark side getting closer and closer. She didn’t like how that made her feel.

  
“Palpatine will most likely have clone troopers with him, probably as bait to lure us away.” Ahsoka lowered her hand to her lap. “I promised Anakin that I would keep everyone safe and I intend on keeping that promise.” She sat up straighter, moving her hand to grab onto her lightsaber.

  
“Well like you said, Obi-Wan should be here soon. The three of us will never let anyone or anything harm Padmé or her children.” Sabé narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. “as much as I detest her choice in husband, I would never let harm come his way, and now I keep that promise to her children as well.” She took a breath.

  
Ahsoka didn’t hear the last of what Sabé was saying. With the force as dark as it was, surrounding her in darkness, the brightest light appeared to break through. She let out a soft, audible gasp. The light was almost blinding, making the darkness shrink back in fear. She could feel Anakin’s presence become overwhelming full of love, the angst all but gone. Her eyes closed for a moment, reaching out to the light and grasped ahold of it, and that’s when a smile graced her face. The purest of light, surrounded two, small beings that had just been brought into the world.

She realized at last that Sabé was staring at her, her face full of confusion as she witnessed Ahsoka’s expressions. Ahsoka opened her eyes, the smile still bright upon her face as she turned towards Sabé and leaned over to take her hands into her own.

“The twins are born.” She said softly, “They’re here.”

Sabé’s eyes widened in shock and amazement, and then a smile crossed her face, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve kept you all waiting since March for a update, and I am truly sorry for that. In all honestly I’ve been stuck trying to think of where to take this story. So for right now, enjoy this bit of an intermission between part one and part two. It may be a bit shorter than my usual updates, and for that I’m really sorry!!  
> Also, if you enjoy this story, I have a few other stories I’m also writing about Anakin and Padmé, so feel free to check those out if you so wish to. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
